


Graceless Art

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Category: MEJIBRAY, VanessA - Fandom
Genre: M/M, References to Drugs, Rimming, split tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He hadn’t seen it coming, but Koichi had worked for it for years.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceless Art

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before MEJIBRAY, hence the use of Tsuzuku's previous name, Genki.

If there was one thing he loved about life, it definitely was art, in each and every form it could take. The one Genki favored the most was music.

Music had been everything to him. He loved how easily he could make a guitar keen and cry with a press of his fingertips. He loved the heavy, rhythmic sound of a bass, low and terribly sexy. He loved a nice, hard drum beat, making everything click into place. And he absolutely adored how a voice could make all of it sound so perfect, so complete. He had laid for hours and hours on his bed, trying to forget all of the bad things that happened to him, all of the shit he had been through. It was thanks to music he had managed to forget that more than half of his friends had betrayed him in the blink of an eye for a ridiculous amount of money. His parents had disowned him and kicked him out of the house so fast that he had barely twitched when the door had been closed in his face. Music had been his way of coping with the pain. Music had been his way of coping with the cold, when he was freezing in his shithole of an apartment. It had been a getaway from the loneliness.

For years and years, music had been everything. 

Until he discovered it would be harder than he thought to make a living out of music. If it wasn’t for Koichi, he wasn’t sure he would have made it.

\---

Koichi shared Genki’s love for art. Drawings and movies had always been a part of his life, and so had music, to an extent. What Koichi loved the most about music was Genki’s passion for it. When he talked about music, Koichi could have listened to him for hours on end, and that’s what brought them closer. Koichi had few friends, but that one in particular, he didn’t want to lose. From the moment they met, when they were 6, to this day, Genki had always been a faithful friend.

Genki had been the one who fought for him when others kids laughed at Koichi for being so small and delicate. At the age of ten, Genki had been the one to hold his hand when he broke his ankle during P.E., he had been the one to wipe his tears, and he had gotten into another fight when kids had started saying Koichi was a weak girl. When they entered high school, there wasn’t a day Genki wouldn’t end up in a fight. They had piercings, they were different, and that didn’t please other people. Not to mention that Koichi wasn’t exactly straight. It didn’t help. Not at all.

Genki hadn’t been able to graduate, expelled for being in one too many fights. Koichi followed him out the high school gates. When Genki got kicked out of home, Koichi stood by his side, and together, they found a very small apartment. Frankly, it was shitty, during winter it was freezing and it became a burning inferno during summer, but it was _theirs_. It was freedom, and it felt so good. It was hard to make ends meet, but they managed. They had to, they had no other choice. Koichi had a hard time taking his eyes off Genki, his friend, the only one who had fought for him. To him, he was a bit more than a friend. A lot more.

Naturally, winter quickly became the season Koichi liked best. They couldn’t afford a decent heating system, and they cuddled during the long, cold nights. Koichi hadn’t been happier than when he was tucked under Genki’s arm, half on top of him, basking in their warmth, a nice cocoon under the blankets. To Koichi, it was perfect. 

On a few rare nights, Koichi had felt like the biggest pervert of all times when his hand had slipped under the covers while Genki was asleep. He had touched himself right next to his _friend_ , and still felt ashamed of himself, but sometimes, he felt like he would burst if he didn’t let off some steam. Containing his feelings was enough.

\---

_As Genki came home that day, he found Koichi curled up on their futon, hogging all the covers to himself. His teeth were chattering together, but he smiled nonetheless when he saw him coming home._

_“How w-was your day?”_

_Genki groaned and brushed snow off his shoulders, then toed off his torn leather boots. His cheap, thin coat went to the ground, and Genki made a mental note to himself to fix the broken coat hanger by the door._

_“Shitty, as always. Fuck, it’s cold in here…” he frowned, and a glance thrown Koichi’s way was enough to know that yes, he knew very well that their apartment was way too cold._

_“Come join me..”_

_It was barely warm under the covers, but if Genki joined him, it would feel a lot better. So Koichi lifted the bed covers as Genki slipped under them, and he hissed as Genki’s cold fingers went under his shirt._

_“B-Bastard…”_

_But he didn’t really mind, not with the way Genki laid on the futon and brought him on top of himself, arms wrapped tight around his waist, one hand up his shirt._

_“Got a better way to warm me up, maybe..?”_

_Koichi’s heart pounded in his chest at the hint of flirtiness he heard in his friend’s voice, but he kept silent. Instead, he let cold fingers steal his warmth away._

\---

They honestly thought they could make it, but reality soon came knocking on their door. Genki’s bad temper made it impossible for him to keep a job. He’d always end up being rude to customers or to his higher ups, and such behavior couldn’t be tolerated. 

Koichi managed to keep his jobs, but he could barely support himself. He had no diploma, and he could only get poorly-paid jobs. One night, as he was going back home from work, two young men probably around his age came up to him, asking him to work for their bar. When he followed them, he understood that it was a host bar, but the paychecks he could get were a lot better than he could ever dream of. So he accepted. It was then that things started to go downhill.

With Koichi away during the night, Genki became restless, and more often than not, he went out. Walking aimlessly in the seediest parts of Tokyo, it was only a matter of time before he stumbled upon the wrong person. 

\---

_If winter had been a nightmare, then summer was hell. When they were home, the two of them hung out in their underwear. The bed covers had been kicked in their small closet and every night, when Koichi came home early in the morning after his night shift, he would find Genki sprawled on the futon._

_In the blink of an eye, he would undress and join him in bed, exhausted._

_He only let sleep claim him after he took his time caressing Genki’s warm body, fingertips following ink that never seemed to stop flourishing on that skin._

_As he got home that day, Koichi traced the wings of the butterfly on his friend’s lower back and sighed._

_“Where do you find the money for such a luxury…?”_

_His whisper was lost to the night, and Genki didn’t hear the tinge of worry in his voice. If only he had known..._

\---

Drugs became his gate towards oblivion. He poured his sorrow into drugs while they slowly destroyed his sanity. 

Sometimes, it felt like floating. He forgot about all of his problems. He could breathe properly. The random strangers he picked up in the streets felt way better under his hands as he fucked his problems away. 

Sometimes, it felt like drowning. Like a bad dream he couldn’t seem to wake up from. Like a life-sized nightmare. He sometimes had trouble telling the difference between reality and his harrowing hallucinations. Everything seemed to melt into one big, _fucking_ hell.

Settled against the brick wall in the poorly-lit streets, struggling to breathe at all, clutching at his chest, Genki drowned in his own misery. _At least_ , he thought, _at least Koichi doesn’t have to see this_.

But he was wrong, oh so wrong.

\---

Sick of watching as his friend, the man he loved, slowly killed himself, Koichi did the only thing he thought they’d never have to do; he asked for someone’s help. He couldn’t stand the sight of Genki in an alleyway as he went out with a client from his club. He was tired of doing nothing as Genki ruined himself and spent money they didn’t have.

Keeping Genki locked in during the night, Koichi tried to make him forget about the drugs by giving him something else. Trading one vice for another, Koichi tried to take his mind off drugs while giving him his own body. Sex instead of drugs. He wasn’t proud. He wasn’t happy. But at least, it seemed to work. 

\---

_As Genki stumbled out of the bathroom, white as a sheet, he seemed to be out of breath. His hands were unsteady as he tried to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, and he knocked a few items out. As if getting to that water bottle hadn’t been annoying enough, unscrewing the cap proved to be a challenge. He couldn’t grip the bottle hard enough and it became frustrating in a matter of seconds._

_“I’m home!”_

_Koichi’s cheerful voice made Genki groan and he gave up on the bottle. He let himself slide to the ground, his back against the fridge, legs spread out._

_It only took Koichi half a minute to come to him, his worry-filled gaze upon him as he kneeled between his legs._

_“How are you feeling, babe?”_

_The endearment made him smile as Koichi framed his face with both of his hands._

_“M’thirsty..”_

_Koichi nodded and only had to grab the bottle abandoned on the floor right next to them. He opened it and raised it to Genki’s lips, helping him along._

_“Easy, easy…” Koichi cooed, preventing him from taking too much at a time. And when he thought he had drank enough, he took the bottle back and screwed the cap back on, putting it next to them. Genki made a face, but he didn’t reach for the bottle. Instead, his trembling hands grabbed Koichi’s hips._

_“I need you…”_

_Koichi kissed him, rearranging their positions so that he could straddle Genki properly._

_He couldn’t turn him down. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to, even though he knew, deep down, that what Genki really needed was his fix. Each time trembling fingers tugged on his clothes, he felt an ache tugging on his heart._

_Genki needed him..._

\---

Slowly, Genki and Koichi found their way back to music. It wasn’t any easier than before, but it was certainly a lot better than earlier. Koichi tried hard to be the bassist Genki dreamed of having by his side. He discovered that distracting Genki from his actual bass playing with skimpy clothes could work on a whole live house, too, and soon their shows began to gather more people.

It was slightly better than at the beginning, but they were still trapped by the genre’s rules. Making music wasn’t enough, at least, not in the industry he was in. In that kind of world, freedom was a luxury they could not afford until they had climbed high enough on the ladder. Everything, down to the way they looked or the way they had to act, was calculated and chosen for them. All of that was an act. An endless play.

There were so many hopeful bands out there, dozens of them were made every day and tried to step into the light. But if you looked closely enough, in the dark, you could see that just as many had crashed and burned. Getting onto that pedestal was something they couldn’t afford. Not them. Not him. Genki was one of those that would stay trapped into the webs of that industry, one that would reluctantly bow to each and every damn word from his higher ups, and bend over if he had to. With a smile, preferably.

It took him some time to realize he would never be where he wanted to be, but still, he kept going, kept trying, kept fighting, until he had no strength left. The drugs slowly came back in his life as Genki soon came to realize that this particular music industry was quite perfect for that kind of thing. All he had to do was ask around, grab and take.

It didn’t help him have a bigger flat, nor have one of his own, but _fuck_ it felt good. It wasn’t long until he took Koichi spiraling down with him.

When he came home that night, the first thing he heard was a moan. Genki grinned. 

Heterosexual or not, everyone in this industry had pretty much tried it with a man. Some more than others. It was the same for Genki, especially with Koichi at his side. He had seen a lot of half naked men backstage, some with very little clothing. Not all of them were as pretty as Koichi was, and but some of them were alluring enough to bend them over. Then, when he met Natsuki, he started to understand things could go another way. He understood that it wasn’t about being with a man or a woman, but about feeling _good_.

Living with Koichi had been an enlightenment of sorts. He was the one Genki saw half naked more often than not. He was the one Genki had tucked into bed a few too many times when they came home drunk. He was the one Genki wanted to keep coming home to. He was the one Genki liked to pin against a wall most of the time. But when he became too busy with other men to take care of Koichi’s needs, he also was the one who had to hear Koichi talking about _how fucking good it had been with that man_. He was the first man Genki had wanted to keep to himself as he kissed him. _Possessively._ He hadn’t seen it coming, but Koichi had worked for it for years.

It had happened once. Twice. And they happened to share a bed more often than not. One day, Koichi had decided to turn his old bedroom into a studio, and Genki had let him, knowing that without a bed in his own bedroom, Koichi would keep sleeping in _his_. Then it became a regular occurrence. There weren’t any statements to make them exclusive yet, but Genki kept coming to him for more.

Another moan. Genki closed the door as silently as possible, and toed off his boots just as discreetly. He hung his jacket on the hook on the wall and took his shirt off. He knew what Koichi was doing, and he was going to join him. He walked to his bedroom, and the sight that greeted him was quite nice to the eyes.

Koichi had slipped a hand between his parted legs, facing the door. Genki could see perfectly where two of Koichi’s fingers had disappeared. Still, the bassist had his eyes closed, and kept moaning and his fingers slipped in and out slowly. He was teasing himself, trying to draw it out, and Genki planned on helping him out. He climbed into bed with him, and with the added weight on the bed, Koichi opened his eyes, breath hitching slightly. Genki laid down between his legs, kissing his thighs. 

“Keep going..” he whispered to him, voice husky and deep. Genki wanted to watch him some more, enjoy the show. So Koichi complied, toying with himself while his free hand got tangled in his friend’s black hair. 

“Please.. Gen..” Koichi tugged on his hair, trying to get him closer. Now that Genki was here, he wanted to feel him, he wanted to feel his hands, his fingers, his lips, his tongue... Oh, especially his tongue. That split devil had gave him the most intense orgasms he had ever had. 

“Please, what?” Genki was only teasing, because he knew exactly what Koichi wanted. The way he kept trying to tug him closer was a dead giveaway. But he particularly enjoyed the way Koichi spread his thighs some more and licked his fingers, making Genki groan in approval.

“Please... I want your tongue... on me...” 

With a roguish smile, Genki started littering kisses on his skin, from his knees to his thighs. Then his kisses became nibbles then bites, and Koichi shivered in anticipation. His tongue worked its way all the way to the top of his left thigh, making sure Koichi felt both ends of his tongue.

When Genki actually started flicking his tongue exactly where Koichi wanted to be touched, the bassist mewled, tugging Genki closer. He wanted to feel it inside him, and Genki knew it, so he took his time, playing with him until he was on the verge of tears. Everytime Koichi tried to touch himself, Genki would slap his hand away and go back to mere touches. Then, when Koichi kept still, Genki dipped his tongue inside, kissing him in the most intimate way he knew. 

Genki worked him to the edge with a few too many flicks of his tongue, until Koichi could no longer articulate a single word. Then, all it took was a press of his tongue right _there_ and Koichi arched off the bed, whimpering in pleasure.

He opened his eyes, trying to learn how to breathe again, and he saw Genki taking his pants and underwear off. He groaned tiredly as Genki kneeled between his thighs, and a gentle push of his hips made them both moan. Genki pushed into Koichi’s tired body again and again, as the bassist wrapped his legs around his waist to keep him close. Koichi could feel the tension in his friend’s arms as he tried to support his weight, and he felt the desperation in his thrusts, but Genki stubbornly kept the movements slow and sensual instead of racing towards his sweet end. He angled his hips perfectly to stroke Koichi in just the right way, forcing his desire to come back to life.

Playing with Koichi this way had worked him up, too, and quickly, the thrusts became harder, needier, until Genki could no longer hold back. He came with a groan deep inside him, burying his face in Koichi’s neck, who squirmed under his body. 

“Come on...” His voice was small and desperate. He had felt pleasure coiling in his lower belly all over again, and then Genki had stopped. “Finish what you started..” As he tried to roll off Koichi, the bassist thighs kept him in place, making Genki laugh, voice low.

He gave him one more thrust, and Koichi whimpered.

One more and he moaned.

Koichi whispered dirty obscenities in his ear to make him keep going, feeling his orgasm building up higher and higher and higher, until finally he tumbled down, clawing at Genki’s back. 

Sighing, Koichi finally allowed him to roll off him, but as soon as he did so, he draped an arm around his torso and stayed close. He kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear once more.

“Thank you...”

Genki groaned, “you owe me a blow job in the morning.”

Koichi giggled, pecking his cheek again.

“I’d love to.”

Genki allowed him to half climb on top of him, and Koichi smiled. “By the way, the guys said yes. We can start the band.”

After switching the lights off, Genki closed his eyes, keeping Koichi close. He would cling to that hope one last time. If he failed again, that would be it. After all, maybe music wasn’t the right path for him. Maybe there was no ‘happily ever after’ for him.

But he would still fight one last time.


End file.
